Claws Of Crime
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: This is a Duck Dodgers fan fic. X-2 gets an internal injury & has to have surgery. When he's done, a fox show's up. What happends? Is she innocent or is she an imposter?


**My second fan fic. Enjoy! It seemed a little short for chapters. The next one will have chapters.**

**Claws of Crime**

_In space…_

ZOOM! Dodgers' ship was out of control. His alarm system was going nuts. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"CADET! WHERE GOING TO CRASH INTO MARS!" yelled Dodgers, over the sound of the beeping.

"WHERE NOT GOING TO CRASH INTO MARS, WHERE GOING CRASH INTO A M-M-MARTIAN SHIP!" yelled Cadet.

_Meanwhile, in Commander X-2's Martian Ship…_

"Centurion, how many times must I tell you to fix that stupid machine?" asked X-2, standing next to a machine that looked like a gem.

"Sir, I do believe I need glasses." said the centurion.

"You're a robot. You do not!" said X-2.

"Ok. If you insist." said the centurion.

"Of course, I do!" said X-2. The centurion looked at three buttons. One that said "On", another that said "Off" & another that said "Flip". He accidentally pressed the flip button & the machine flipped over on top of X-2.

"AAHH!" yelled X-2 at the sight of the machine coming towards him. SMASH! "I… could use a little help!" said X-2.

_Meanwhile…_

Dodgers' ship crashed right through X-2's ship & was heading towards Mars. Inside his ship, X-2 was still under the machine.

"Owe! OWE! AAHH!" yelled X-2, who was both scared & in pain. The machine was being pressed down by the force of Dodgers' ship. The ships both crashed into Mars about 20 feet from the Martian palace. Dodgers' door cracked & opened. He came out pretty dizzy.

"Captain Dodgers, are you ok?" asked Cadet.

"Yah, come on, let's take a look around." said Dodgers. He climbed through the hole left by his ship into the Martian Ship.

"Hey, check it out, Cadet!" said Dodgers, when he saw the rocks on top of the bottom of the machine.

"A bunch of big rocks!" said Dodgers. He picked one up & said,

"This one is shiny! I'm keeping it!"

"Hurry, Captain!" said Cadet, picking up more rocks.

"Someone could have been hurt!" said Cadet. When Cadet was done picking up almost all the rocks from one side, he saw Commander X-2 under it, knocked out. Cadet let out a gasp.

"WHAT?" asked Dodgers, shouting.

"He's hurt. We should take him to the M-M-Martian queen." said Cadet.

"WHAT? WE'LL BE VAPORIZED!" yelled Dodgers.

"No, we won't!" said Cadet. "Oh, fine!" said Dodgers.

_Later, in the palace…_

"What happened?" asked the Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee.

"We found him hurt, your majesty." said Cadet.

"Give him to me." said Tyr'ahnee. She took him & tried to wake him up. "Commander… wake up… are you ok?" asked Tyr'ahnee. X-2 slowly opened up his eyes & said,

"Huh? What's… going on?"

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

"I'm in considerable pain." said X-2.

"Well, don't worry. We'll get you to a doctor. Just relax." said Tyr'ahnee.

"Ok, I'll try…" said X-2. Then he fell asleep.

_Later, at the hospital…_

"So, when did this happen?" asked Nurse Carrie. She was about the queen's height with red hair & blue eyes. She was holding a clip board & a pen to take notes on what happened. And she was wearing a white jacket & black pants & shoes.

"It happened earlier today." said Tyr'ahnee.

"Ok, pour some water over him." said Nurse Carrie. She wetted her hands & sprinkled it over X-2's face. He woke up.

"Huh?" asked X-2.

"Commander, turn around." said Nurse Carrie. He had no idea what was going on, but he did as he was told.

"Ok…" said X-2.

"Hmm… that doesn't look good." said Nurse Carrie. He turned to look. There was a big scratch on his back.

"I don't get it. It's just a scratch." said X-2.

"Yes, but it's not letting out anything. That could be internal." said Nurse Carrie.

"Huh?" asked X-2, still not getting it.

_Later…_

"After a series of X-raying, I'm afraid he'll have to have surgery for internal injury." said Nurse Carrie.

"WHAT?" yelled X-2. Tyr'ahnee & Nurse Carrie both stared at him. Then he jumped up & grabbed Carrie's collar.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING!" yelled X-2.

"Uh… No, I'm not." said Carrie, kind of confused with him.

"BUT, THAT'LL HURT WORSE THAN BEING KICKED BY CLEATS!" yelled X-2.

"Apparently, you don't know how it goes, do you? You'll be asleep." said Carrie.

"Ok…" said X-2, still worried.

_Later, in the needle room…_

"S-So, let me get this straight: I won't feel a thing, right? Right?" asked X-2. He was now wearing a white T-shirt & white shorts. But, he still had on his helmet.

"Well, you will when you get a shot. It'll feel like a bee sting." said Carrie.

"Ok…." said X-2.

"Now, turn around." said Carrie.

"Ok." said X-2, again.

"Oh, I'm sure this won't be--" said X-2, who was interrupted by the needle. She poked him with it & he jumped up onto the ceiling, yelling,

"YIPE!"

"THAT'S NOT A BEE STING! IT'S A KNIFE!" yelled X-2.

"No, it's not, it's a needle." said Carrie, trying to sound smart.

"Does it really hurt THAT bad?" asked Tyr'ahnee, curious.

"See for your self!" said Carrie. Then she poked Tyr'ahnee with it.

"Owe! I don't need a shot, stupid!" shouted Tyr'ahnee, rubbing her rear. Then, Carrie got back to her business.

"Now, just sit down & it'll be over before you know it." said Carrie.

"Oh…" said X-2, still worried. Then she began putting it in.

"Yow!" said X-2, but he hung on.

"Hmm…" said Tyr'ahnee, who was watching from behind the corner.

"Just… hang in there, X-2! It'll be fine!" X-2 said to himself. Then, she took out the needle & walked in front of him.

"When will you take it out?" asked X-2.

"It IS out, Mr. X-2." said Carrie. Relieved, he said,

"What was that for, anyway?"

"Part of to keep your body numb while where operating." said Carrie.

"Oh." said X-2.

"Commander, are you alright?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

"Never felt better!" said X-2, giving her a thumbs up.

"_Oh, who am I kidding!" _thought X-2.

_Later, in the operating room…_

X-2 was sitting in a bed.

"I'm getting very tired…" said X-2.

"Just lay there & try to fall asleep. The medicine will do the rest." said Carrie.

"Ok…" said X-2.

"Commander, before you go to sleep, there's something I want to give you." said Tyr'ahnee.

"What is it?" asked X-2. Then she put both her hands on his cheeks & gave him a kiss.

"Oh, you ARE the best gift a Martian could ask for!" said X-2.

"Good luck, my love!" said Tyr'ahnee.

"You're… Love?" asked X-2.

"See you later, Commander…" said Tyr'ahnee.

"See you later…" said X-2.

_About 1 ½ hours later…_

X-2 appeared around the corner.

"Your majesty, I'm done." said X-2.

"Yes. His surgery was a 100 success." said Carrie. Then, X-2 ran over to Tyr'ahnee & hugged her.

"Oh, Commander!" said Tyr'ahnee.

"You can go home, now, X-2." said Carrie.

_Later, outside of the hospital building…_

"Bye! Hope to see you again!" said Carrie towards X-2 & Tyr'ahnee. X-2 was still wearing his white T-shirt & shorts. X-2 answered,

"Bye! I wish you luck on your future surgeries!"

"THANK YOU!" shouted Carrie.

_Later, in the Martian palace…_

"Let's see what's on TV…" said X-2, sitting in bed, still wearing his white clothes. BEEP!

On the screen was a red fox & a box on the side that said "DELILAH ESCAPES!"

"It's been reported that a kung-fu fox named Delilah has escaped from jail. If you see her, please call us at this number. Thanks!" said a news reporter. The number was still displayed. Then, X-2 turned off the TV. And the light. Then he fell asleep.

_Meanwhile, in the yard…_

Delilah was hiding in a bush. She popped out & said,

"Hmm…" Then she went behind the wall. She was wearing an orange shirt with pants.

"Maybe, they take in lost pets…" said Delilah.

"I'll simply take this off &…" said Delilah. Then she ripped off her clothes. She was a fox, so it didn't matter. She saw the queen, walking towards the door. She pretended to be a homeless cat.

"Meow! Meow!" said Delilah. Then, the queen turned around.

"Huh?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

"Meow! Meow! I need a place to stay…" said Delilah, giving Tyr'ahnee her cutie eyes & her innocent voice.

"Ok, you may come in… " said Tyr'ahnee.

_Later, in the kitchen…_

X-2 was opening the refrigerator. Tyr'ahnee & Delilah walked in.

"And this is the kitchen…" said Tyr'ahnee, giving her a tour. The second that Delilah saw X-2, her fur perked up & her eyes went wide.

"And, that's-- what's wrong?" asked Tyr'ahnee. Then, Delilah went back to cute.

"Oh, nothing!" said Delilah. Then she glared at X-2. He looked at her & paid her no mind.

_Later…_

Tyr'ahnee decided to go to the store.

"Delilah, could you watch the place?" asked Tyr'ahnee. Delilah glared at X-2, sitting in his bed. And then she thought of a plan.

"Hmm… sure! I'll watch it!" said Delilah, suspiciously.

_Later, after Tyr'ahnee had left…_

Delilah went into X-2's room & sat on his bed.

"Well, hello… I don't believe I caught YOUR name. Would you mind telling me what it is?" asked Delilah, politely.

"Oh, it's--" said X-2. Then, Delilah interrupted him with a smack right of the bed.

"Owe! What was that for?" said X-2.

"I'm gonna rule this place, & you can't stop me!" said Delilah. Then she picked him up & kicked him all over the room.

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Owe! Owe! Owe!" yelled X-2. The fact that he'd just gone through surgery made the pain worse than normal. By then, he had scratches on him & a black eye.

"Alright, prepare to meet your doom!" said Delilah. Then, she pressed a button on a remote. A hover blade flew straight for her & she jumped on it. Then, she charged towards X-2.

"--GASP!--" said X-2. Then he crawled forward & Delilah hit the back of a board, which then knocked him into the window way up high on the ceiling. Then, he grabbed a bar that had many more leading like monkey bars. He didn't get it, either, but he climbed anyway to get away from Delilah & out the un-locked window on the other side. It had a vine. As he climbed, he discovered a missing bar. He couldn't reach the next one no matter how far he reached. By the time he had reached it, Delilah had smashed into him & knocked him on the floor. He was rally hurt then. He had two black eyes & scratches everywhere. His shirt & shorts were all torn up. Then, Delilah picked him up & said,

"Any last words, Bucket head?" He was very hurt. He blinked slowly. But he managed a smile & said,

"Yah, look behind you." She looked & her Hover Blade hit her right on the head & knocked her out.

"OWE! said Delilah.

"Yes! Now to… worm… the queen…" said X-2, but then, he passed out as well.

_Later, when Tyr'ahnee got home…_

She dropped her bags & gasped. The palace was a mess & X-2 & Delilah were still both on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED? yelled Tyr'ahnee. X-2 slowly woke up. Tyr'ahnee picked him up & hugged him. He put his hand on his right eye.

"Owe! Why does my eye feel like it got hit with a hammer?" asked X-2.

"Your eye?" asked Tyr'ahnee. Then she pulled him in front of her. She let out a gasp.

"You have a black eye!" Tyr'ahnee exclaimed.

"A black eye? The other one hurts, too." said X-2.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be ok." said Tyr'ahnee. Delilah woke up & tried to get up. She looked back & glared at X-2, who was now scared of her. Then, Tyr'ahnee pressed a button on the wall & a cage fell on top of her.

"Say, Commander, do you remember that number?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

"Um… yah, I think so…" said X-2.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BUCKET-HEAD! YOU JUST WAIT!" yelled Delilah.

_The next day…_

X-2 was in bed, watching the news. Delilah was reported captured again.

"Delilah was captured, yesterday, after trying to over run another planet. But, now, she's back in jail." said the news reporter.

"Well, all's well, it ends well!" said X-2.

The End.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
